millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob McRye
Jacob McRye is a sophomore currently attending Millard High. He is the son of one of the richest families in the state and in turn, the town he lives in. His manision is located uptown in the wealthy gated communiy, where he is neighbors with Zoey Lantern. He tends to be stuck up, snobby, air headed and obnoxious but with his good looks and charms, he has an uncanny ability to make the more shallow girls of the school see past his flaws. He used to go to a private school out iof town, but due to his low grades, bribery and overall irritating personality, the school kicked him out, forcing him to go to the public school of Millard High until his father could find a new private school to send him to. Despite his popularity among some woman, Jacob still finds himself pretty lonely a lot. His mother had died from a brain anuerism when he was only 10 years old, and since his father hasn't really given him much attention either. He has very little of not no friends at his school due to his personality. Jacob is a newcomer character in the New Millard High RP. Relationships with Other Characters Zoey Lantern Zoey is Jacob's neighbor in his gated community, and partial rival. There is a lot of history between him and Zoey that is never discussed at the school. A big example is the fact that the summer prior, he and Zoey were in an intimate relationship together, which of course included sleeping together. This relationship lasted several months before she eventually got sick of his flirting with other girls. She decided that he was uindeserving of her and broke off the relationship. Unfortunettly, this relationship is something Jacob could easily black mail her with if he so chose due to her not wanting the school to know about it. Amanda Jane Marshall Jacob's relationship started out like most, where he exploits the girls' infatuation with him to have sex with them and then break up later to move on to another girl. However, after actually getting into a relationship with AJ, he found himself actually having feelings for her, which caused his usual facade as a suave Casanova to crumble, causing more awkward interactions with her. More late in the relationship, he begins to wonder if his feelings are actually real and whether he should break off the relationship or not. Trivia *He is allergic to cats. *He requires glasses to see, but since he hated how glasses looked on him and he only barely needed them, he never wore them. He started wearing contacts when his eyesight started getting worse. *All of his grade are A+'s because he bribes a majorty of the teachers. Other Appearances JacobBanned.jpg|Jacob in Maplestory form. JacobSelfy.png|Jacob as a TinierMe Character JacobGaia.png|Jacob in Gaia form. JacobSonic.png|Jacob as a Sonic Character JacobOutfits.jpg|Many of Jacobs outfits. JacobAdultAnimeAvi.png|An adult version of Jacob Jacob Mii.png|Jacob as a Mii JacobSim.jpg|Jacob in Sims 3 JacobLunaii.png|Jacob in Lunaii JacobManga.jpg|Jacob made with Manga Avatar JacobMabinogi.png|Jacob in Mabinogi JacobChibi.jpg|Jacob in Chib Maker IMG_0002.jpg|Jacob, drawn by Sarasue1 JacobYNSprite.png|A Yume Nikki sprite of Jacob. DatingSimJacob.png|Dating Sim Jacob JacobAnimeAvi.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Who Come From Wealthy Families Category:Juniors Category:Sarasue1's Characters Category:Active Characters